Gonna Getcha Good
Gonna Getcha Good is the third episode of Season 2 of Wynonna Earp. It airs June 23, 2017 on Syfy in the US and on Space in Canada. Synopsis It's Wynonna to the rescue when a demonic force threatens some high school friends. But there's a much bigger threat looming. Plot Purgatory is expecting its high school homecoming day parade to be an open-invitation for students, townies, and alumni to get s*&^-faced on booze and nostalgia, while Wynonna sees the same invitation going out to demons, otherworldlies, and Revenants to get s*&^-faced on human carnage. One gauze-wrapped hell-spawn has already gotten ahead of schedule, by collecting on his end of the deal he struck years ago with a Faustian hockey player Bryce looking for Purgatory High's first tournament win — in exchange for his organs. It was worth it! No it wasn't. One of Bryce's old chums has also rolled into town for the 10-year bonanza, a seemingly normal man named Perry. Like many seemingly normal men, Perry is not, as we begin to learn from his deadpan voice and from the fact that he is bleeding skinned rabbits in his hotel room as part of some weird ritual. Oh, and did we mention that he's trying to lure Wynonna alone for a date…? …To the commemoration of Purgatory's historic hockey win at the high school? Scandalous. Their afternoon on the town is cut short when one of Perry's friends Skip interrupts them with the news that Bryce is dead, and that "things are happening." Waverly, whose strange behavior is getting turned up to 11, shows up to the same soiree to see her beau Nicole. But when she gets a look at the trophy — the one Bryce spilled blood to win — she's overcome with such rapture that she immediately sucks Haught's face. A big no-no, while Nicole is on duty. The whole thing is caught on smartphone camera by Tucker Gardner, one of the heirs to the Gardener fortune helping keep Purgatory's economy afloat. Haught, who fears for her reputation, arrests Tucker, and definitely doesn't violate the constitution by hurling his phone to the ground. She doesn't get that collar, however, as Tucker is sprung from his holding cell without punishment by Sheriff Nedley, who teaches Nicole some of the subtleties to Purgatory law and order. Meanwhile, Wynonna comes face-to-face with the threadbare monster that's forcing old Purgatory hockey players to donate their organs to its personal charity. Distracted by the game of operation Skip is playing with himself, she misses her chance at vanquishing the demon. Perry pays the Earps a visit at the homestead, wearing a strange symbol painted in rabbit's blood on his forehead. He's got some 'splaining to do. And he does. The symbol is meant to ward off that monster dogging him and his friends, not summon it. He and some of the other Blue Devil hockey players followed their coach's advice to cast a spell that would bring them both hockey glory and success in life – until the time came when they'd have to pay up. Which is now. Fortunately, Waverly knows the type of creature they're dealing with, and how to shove its unwanted ass back into the trophy whence it sprung. But Doc has other plans. He wants to catch the demon and use its blood as an ingredient in his drug concoction for none other than…Dolls. So that's what the old bag of tricks has been doing in his basement! While tracking down Skip's whereabouts, Waverly has a surprise run-in with the disgraced, tail-between-his-legs Tucker. He wants the Earp to tell Haught not to mess with him or the Gardener siblings anymore. Waverly goes all demon-eyed (Gooverly), and returns Tucker's request with a vise-grip around the throat. Fair trade. Skip, drunk off his lump, landed himself in the hoosegow for DUI. Unlucky for him, and Officer Haught, the quilted creature follows him there. As it's about to finish off Nicole and make Perry kill himself, Wynonna & Co. show up with the vector trophy, and wish bag-head back into it. Looks like the demon blood drive will have to be postponed, until Doc and his lab assistant / mixologist Rosita have got their operation ready to roll. And at the Gardener residence, there's trouble in paradise: Mercedes won't condone her twerp brother Tucker leveling charges against Waverly and Nicole; Tucker reminds Mercedes how much he hates her (which is a lot); and Mercedes is ripped apart by one of the faceless widows who were incubating egg sacks in the condo. It's just like a mini staycation. But maybe detaining Waverly for a little while wouldn't be such a bad thing, considering she's got Dolls trapped in the barn, and is keeping him there to carry out who-knows-what kind of evil stuff. Cast & Characters Main * Tim Rozon as Doc Holliday * Dominique Provost-Chalkley as Waverly Earp * Melanie Scrofano as Wynonna Earp * Shamier Anderson as Xavier Dolls Recurring & Guest * Katherine Barrell as Nicole Haught * Varun Saranga as Jeremy Chetri * Tamara Duarte as Rosita Bustillos * Patrick Kwok-Choon as Perry Crofte * Greg Lawson as Randy Nedley * Caleb Ellsworth-Clark as Tucker Gardner * Dani Kind as Mercedes Gardner * Meghan Heffern as Beth Gardner * Dani Kind and Meghan Heffern as The Widows Trivia * The title makes reference to the country song, I'm Gonna Getcha Good! by Shania Twain. Media Images 203 stills 001.jpg 203 stills 002.jpg 203 stills 003.jpg 203 stills 004.jpg 203 stills 005.jpg 203 stills 006.jpg 203 stills 007.jpg 203 stills 008.jpg 203 stills 009.jpg 203 stills 010.jpg 203 stills 011.jpg 203 stills 012.jpg 203 stills 013.jpg 203 stills 014.jpg 203 stills 015.jpg 203 stills 016.jpg 203 stills 017.jpg Videos WYNONNA EARP Season 2, Episode 3 Sneak Peek SYFY fr:Démoniaque Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes